Hasta Pronto
by Mayumi Camui
Summary: En los puertos. Una despedida dolorosa pero inevitable. Espero que os guste Porfaaavoorrrr dejad Review ;p


**HASTA PRONTO... **

Agradecimientos varios y demás: A ver quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en mi anterior historia que me dio ánimos para continuar escribiendo y por eso quiero dedicarles este mi segundo fic ^^ si, si!! A vosotros:** eFeX, Nakago^_^, I-chan^^, shizue, ako, Nariko, marticita, Mithiriël, Tam, Arnaud Lemarn y galadrielwannabe.** También como siempre se lo dedico a mis amig@s por aguantarme que ya son ganas ;p Y una ultima dedicatoria es para **Paulika** y para **Estrella de la Tarde** por hacerme reír hasta pillar agujetas X^D

Disclamer: Al cesar lo que es del cesar (ia me gustaría a mi que fuera mio u.u)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hasta que la noche lentamente terminó, estuve abrazándote

Hasta que lo perdí todo, sin advertirlo fui ahogado en silencio

**

Aún no me puedo creer que esta noche sea la ultima. Me parece imposible... hace tan poco estábamos haciendo planes y viendo crecer a nuestros retoños... pero ahora todo cambió, nuestros hijos han crecido... ellos te rescataron de las garras oscuras que te hicieron esto. Ellos te liberaron pero ya fue demasiado tarde... una herida envenenada había atravesado tu alma. Si tan solo te hubiera acompañado a visitarlos, si hubiese ido a tu lado nada de esto hubiera pasado porque yo con mi vida te habría protegido. Pero no fue así. Yo, como tantas otras veces antes, antepuse mis deberes a tus deseos de que te acompañara de viaje. A aquel fatídico viaje. Ahora es demasiado tarde y te perderé. Ya solo me queda lamentarme por tu partida. Solo espero que no sea para siempre y que antes de volverte a encontrar la tristeza no me venza.

Tal vez si yo no duermo y me quedo a tu lado abrazándote fuertemente no te despiertes y pueda estar a tu lado eternamente. Parece que no es así. Lentamente abres tus preciosos ojos y me miras. No lo puedo evitar, he de volverlo a intentar. No te quiero perder jamás.

_-Has de marcharte? No te puedes quedar a mi lado tan solo unos años más?_

Suspiras tristemente y con una leve sonrisa me respondes.

_-No mi amado. Lo siento... pero no tengo fuerzas. Me siento tan cansada.. la hora de partir ha llegado..._

Suspiro resignado y te beso dulcemente por ultima vez. Si tu hora de partir ha llegado que así sea. Te abrazo una vez más y en silencio veo como te arreglas para alejarte de mi.

**

"Es doloroso"

Si hubiera sido mi yo anterior, mi rostro

hubiera estado distorsionado de agonía

**

En el puerto tu embarcación te espera. El dolor y la pena me embargan pero no puedo dejar que salgan. He de mantenerme firme y sereno por nuestra gente, por nuestros hijos, por nuestra familia. No dejaré que nadie me vea sufrir y menos tu. Ya suficiente pena te causa alejarte de todos para que yo añada más. Seré fuerte, lo seré por ti.

**

Más que eternamente abrazar una ilusión

En un momento escogería la libertad

**

El barco ya partió. Desde la cubierta nos sonríes y con la mano nos dices adiós.

-Nos volveremos a ver en Valinor allí te esperaré.

Esas palabras, tus últimas palabras antes de partir retumban en mi mente incesantemente. Lo daría todo por partir ahora junto a ti. Por no separarnos jamás. Pero no puedo. Una vez más mis obligaciones se interponen entre los dos incrementando mi agonía. Pero no dejare que la pena me embargue. Te lo prometí. Ya solo pensaré en los tiempos felices que pasamos y en el futuro cuando nos volvamos a encontrar al otro lado del mar.

_-Padre ya es hora de partir_

_-Tenéis razón._

La voz de los gemelos me ha hecho recordar que muy a mi pesar ya no me puedo demorar más en este lugar. Veo como te pierdes en el horizonte mientras susurro un: Hasta pronto...

**

**N/A**: Espero que os halla gustado y que se note que es Elrond despidiéndose de su esposa en los puertos ^^U he usado un trozo de una canción de Gackt "Oasis" para hacerlo ^^ Na, espero vuestros comentarios eh?? Tanto si os a gustado como no dejadme un review pleaseeeee!!!!! ^^

Mayumi^_^


End file.
